Minor characters in MDA! (page 2)
Page 2 of the list of Mioo, Dorost Ast! characters that play a minor role in the series, or at least made an appearance in the original Pokémon cartoon. If you ended up here unaware what the series is about, please look up the main article first. Note that this page contains the majority of generation 1 Pokémon; so it's advised you browse the contents list if you're looking for a specific character. Clem Faber (Clefable) Clefable as a "human". In actuality an alien from the moon. ---- Saul Pitts (Vulpix) Vulpix as a human. Saul is the son of a beauty salon owner and has a self-important attitude. He very much likes Brock the Geodude, which inspired his mother to send her pampered child along with him and the crew on their travels. Misty the Krabby wanted him to take her in as her master, but he rejected her attention. Saul reunites with his mother when she contacts the crew about an upcoming beauty contest and needing a subject. ---- Nina Tellis (Ninetails) Ninetails as a human. Nina is the ghost of a woman who passed long ago. The story goes that her home was under attack, and her Geodude taken along to fight off the armies. She ended up the only resident left in the mansion and waited many years for her companion to return. The spirit mistakes Brock the Geodude as hers. ---- Jackie Duff (Jigglypuff) Jigglypuff as a human. Jackie is a small child who dreams of becoming a pop idol, but his lyrics are boring and his singing monotone, putting everyone to sleep. He constantly moves around looking for an audience. ---- Vicky Duff (Wigglytuff) Wigglytuff as a human. Vicky is an actress who stars in the movie "Humans in Love" together with Zain Duke. They were colleagues with a short romance, but Zain chose to continue pursuing Misty the Krabby instead. ---- Drew Batt (Zubat) Zubat as a human. A guy who always shows up when you don't want a guy around. He likes to play in dark caves and bother trainers. ---- Cole Batt (Golbat) Golbat as a human. ---- Ortrud von Blühen (Oddish/Vileplume) Jessebelle's Oddish/Vileplume as a human. The owner and childhood friend of James' ex-fiance, Jessebelle the Charmeleon. ---- Cloe (Gloom) Gloom as a human. She's the owner of a large greenhouse in Kanto and a talented perfume maker. She had little trust in her appearance and abilities, though Bubba Sawyer gets an undeniable crush on her. Nevertheless, they never meet again after the crew resumed their travels. ---- Barry Seth (Paras/Parasect) Cassandra's Paras/Parasect as a human. Barry is a young boy who's deathly afraid of Pokémon, including the one gifted to him. His Pokémon "Parrasdra" makes medicine and needs her trainer as a test subject, but is obviously declined. Team Rocket's Mir Yusuf decides to teach Barry to act "calm and cool" in order to impress Parrasdra, who healed him of his fever earlier, and succeeds in boosting his confidence and giving a positive conclusion to their story. ---- Venus Moat (Venonat) Venonat as a human. A student at the Fuchsia City gym and Vinny Moat’s younger sister. ---- Vinny Moat (Venomoth) Venomoth as a human. The Fuchsia City gym leader and Venus Moat’s brother. Also a ninjutsu student. ---- Dick Lutt (Diglet) Diglet as a human. ---- Doug Lutt (Dugtrio) Dugtrio as three humans. Dick's brothers and all three called "Doug". ---- Zain Duke (Psyduck) Psyduck as a human. A boy suffering from chronic headaches, who just wants to be loved. He likes Misty the Krabby and wants her to be his Pokémon. ---- Cole duke (Golduck) Golduck as a human. A flirtatious, cool guy Misty mistakes for a grown-up Zain after having lost sight of him for just a week. ---- Mackey Brien "the ape" (Mankey/Primeape) Mankey/Primeape as a human. Mackey was a short-fused boy who Nidorash had a violent encounter with a long time ago, and now a grumpy old man who still remembers his face and needs no excuse to beat him up whenever they cross paths. He’s offered professional fighting training from Ed Mohan to become a greatest H1 Champion, whereafter he leaves the main crew alone. ---- Cole Lee (Growlithe) James' Growlie as a human. Jamespuff's first "owner", though the two qualified more as childhood friends. Cole never captured him. He used to visit the family of valuable Jigglypuff often and kept them out of sight from traveling trainers. Because of this, he had a good relationship with them and was a welcomed guest. When Jamespuff learned he had to marry a crazed Charmeleon, he had to abandon his friend. Cole comes from a wealthy family and lives in a giant mansion near the location where the shiny Jigglypuff reside. He has light blond hair, big ears, black eyes and wears an orange shirt with black stripes. He was 10 years old when he and Jamespuff first met. ---- Aryan Nye (Arcanine) Arcanine as a human. Aryan is a recurring police officer. He's always accompanied with his Arcanine resembling officer Jenny, who functions as his transportation, opposed to Jenny and her motorcycle. At one point he was tasked to transport fire stones to a fire-Pokémon competition near Olivine City. Here he saves the main cast from falling off a cliff. ---- Polly Waugh (Poliwag/Poliwhirl) Poliwag/Poliwhirl as a human. Misty the Krabby befriends Polly while trying to find medicine for a bedridden Brock and Nidorash. She’s the kind of person who pushes her own limits in order to help others, but is sometimes paralysed by her insecurities. Pages <<< Click here to go to the previous page Click here to go to the next page >>> Click here to go to page 4 Click here to go to page 5 Click here to go to page 6 Click here to go to page 7